


Undeclared feelings

by ahanawrites



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahanawrites/pseuds/ahanawrites
Summary: Draupadi never shares a secret of her heart, but situation instead makes her act on it
Relationships: Draupadi/Karna (Mahabharatha), Draupadi/The Pandavas, Draupadi/Yudhisthira (Mahabharata)
Kudos: 26





	Undeclared feelings

The arced balcony oversaw the huge garden and beyond, it was almost dusk, when pandavas with their queen draupadi were standing there, some enjoying the breeze, some pondering on the future. Krishna was there too, silently watching everything when suddenly he slyly grinned for the queen draupadi stood transfixed on something, rather someone.  
He was the great Karna, walking towards the palace at leisurely pace, unaware of the pandavas and their queen watching him.  
Karna was always proud and erect but he was simple at heart and enjoyed small pleasures whenever he could. He was enjoying the breeze and thinking about how he would start admiring nature more for its effluence, his bow held loosely in his hand, he was walking towards duryodhana, for his friend always invited him for games and future strategies. Karna loved the power but he was also inclined sometimes to be a normal person and so he took his time.  
Draupadi was watching karna silently, her heart thumped with serenity seeing the sutaputra enjoying his own company, she knew she shouldn't have those thoughts as she was married to five greatest men but her heart always had a separate place for the Angaraj and she wished she would shake it out her, pledging her devotion to her husbands. She knew in her peripheral vision that Krishna was watching her with question in his eyes but she didn't turn, afraid he might get the answer etched in the longing of her eyes.  
She focused on the rose shrubs in the garden. There was a gardener nearby about to tend the shrubs which were bare of roses but she kept on looking at them trying to pour out every drop of love her heart held for the sutaputra. The shrubs suddenly bloomed of several roses, the red hue dark as that on blood, the smell so potent that it made the air thick. Karna being far also got a whiff of roses, smiling broadly he quickened his pace towards the palace. Draupadi's heart leapt out of joy seeing karna smile and rushing towards palace, but she didn't break the trance knowing she would be ashamed to face her husbands. Karna reached the palace garden, like a bee attracted towards nectar and touched the petals so soft and velvety, he smiled as someone crossed his mind, a queen with red lips and soft skin. Karna shook his head to shake her thoughts away but the smell of roses lured his mind to the queen with five kings, he admired her poise and proud posture, smiling once again and looking at the dusk he carressed the rose once more before going into the palace.  
Out of sight now, draupadi heaved a sigh of relief, she had watched the whole incident with wide eyes, when karna carressed the petal, she shuddered at the touch, when he smiled her skin broke goosebumps, she felt him so close to her that the air around her mingled the heat with his. When he disappeared in the palace, the trance broke and she looked around shyly expecting that her husbands must have left her, but she was met with confused eyes, for they were not as intelligent as she thought, but only Yudhistira's eyes held something else. She hung her head in shame, unable to look at him, he started walking away, his brothers duly following him but when draupadi sneaked a glance, she saw a single tear roll down his chin.


End file.
